Patty Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell was a witch on the popular WB series, Charmed. ''She is the mother of the most powerful witches of all time, The Charmed Ones. ' Biography Patty was born on April 5, 1950 to the parents of Penny, a witch, and Allen Halliwell, a mortal. Patty was born with the ability of Molecular Immobilization, the ability to slow down the molecules of something, causing it to freeze in time. Patty fell in love with Victor Bennett, a mortal and had three daughters who would grow up to become the world's most powerful witches. After Phoebe, the youngest daughter was born, she had an affair with her whitelighter, Sam, who impregnated her, and brought into the world, Paige, the fourth sister who was given up because it was unthinkable for whitelighters and witches to be romantically involved. On February 28, 1978, Patty was killed by a water demon, that was much too powerful for her abilities. Patty thought that she could stop the water demon herself, but Sam knew she couldn't. He tried to stop her from fighting it, but she froze him. The water demon drown her. Patty is still occasionally summoned by Piper, Prue, Phoebe or Paige to talk to her or ask for help with their life issues. Powers Powers as a Witch *'Molecular Immobilization: '''The ability to slow down molecules until they appear frozen in time. It was believed that this power was actually the ability to freeze time all together, but it was later stated that this ability works on a molecular level rather than a temporal. *'Spell casting: 'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion making: 'The ability to create potions. *'Scrying: 'The ability to locate objects and beings, no matter where they are, with the use of magic tools. Powers as a Ghost *'Teleportation: 'The ability to magically transport one's self from one location to another instantly. *'Projection: 'Patty used some sort of projection power to write in the Book of Shadows without use of a pen or anything. Temporary Powers *'Premonitions: 'The ability to see into the future, past or present. Patty was only had this power when she was pregnant with her third child, Phoebe, who possessed the power of premonitions. Family Members *'Melinda Warren: (ancestor) '''Melinda was the first witch that started the beginning of the Halliwell/Warren line that eventually came to the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time. *Penelope "Penny" Halliwell: '(mother) '''Penny was a witch and the mother of Patty. Penny died in 1998 after Patty did. *'Allen Halliwell: (father) 'Allen was Patty's father, who was a mortal. *'P. Baxter: (grandmother) 'Patty's grandmother who had the ability to slow down molecules, but not stop them completely. *'Gordon Johnson: (grandfather) '''Patty's grandpa, who was a mortal. *Pruedence "Prue" Halliwell: (daughter)' Born on October 25, 1971, Prue is the eldest daughter of Patty and Victor's. Like Penny, Prue had the ability to move objects with her mind (telekinesis). Prue died in 2001. *'Piper Halliwell: (daughter) Born on August 7, 1973, Piper is the second daughter of Patty and Victor. Like Patty, Piper had the ability to freeze things. *Phoebe Halliwell: (daughter) Born on November 2, 1975, Phoebe is the youngest daughter of Patty and Victor. Phoebe possessed the power of premonitions. *Paige Matthews: (daugther) '''Born on August 2, 1977, Pagie is the only daughter of Patty and Sam, her whitelighter. Paige was given up shortly after birth because it was unthinkable for a whitelighter and a witch to be romantically involved, let alone have a child together. Paige was given to a nice family, the Matthews' and spent her first 24 years of life not knowing she was a witch. She was half whitelighter, giving her the ability to orb, telekinetically orb among other whitelighter abilities. Category:Witches